1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of temperature-control, and more particularly, to a method and a system of temperature-control for an electronic component.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with the increasing improvement of design and fabricating technique of integrated circuits, operation speed and processing performance of chips of the computer component increasingly progress. However, generally speaking, the faster the operation speed of the electronic chips is, the higher the processing performance is, and more heats the electronic chips generate. However, the high-temperature operating environment is an important factor affecting the service life of the electronic chips. Therefore, it is an important subject in the design of the computer system how to effectively provide a good heat dissipation environment.
The computer mainboard is a product of a combination of a printed circuit board and electronic parts of various circuit characteristics. Sometimes, errors in the manufacturing process may cause an unbalance of the current in the circuit, thus further resulting in a high temperature in partial areas of the electronic parts or the computer mainboard. However, currently, most of the commonly used cooling mechanisms, e.g., heat-dissipating fan, cannot adjust the rotation speed of the fan in accordance with the actual temperature. Although some designs can adjust the rotation speed of the fan in accordance with the actual environment, the problem that the temperature rises due to the unbalanced current of the circuit cannot be solved, finally resulting in the burn-out of the electronic parts such as chip sets and processors.
In addition, as the operation speed of the computer gradually progresses, it is necessary to improve the rotation speed of the fan to maintain the temperature of the operation environment for the electronic chip. However, in many cases such as browsing the Internet and word processing, the computer system is not required to operate in a full-speed operation mode. Therefore, most of the computer users always suffer the unnecessary fan noises, excessive heats, and power consumption.
Furthermore, when the electronic components in operation generate heats, only partial areas have high temperature, or some elements in the peripheral areas relatively have high temperature. If only one heatsink is used to dissipate heats from the whole electronic component, it is uneconomical in terms of efficiency and energy consumption.
Therefore, it is a problem to be solved for the researchers how to provide a more precise temperature-control method and system for an electronic component, so as to control temperature and cooling in accordance with the actually sensed temperature in each area of the electronic component, thereby avoiding unnecessary fan noises, excessive heats, and power consumption.